twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Aumusements Parks - Chapter 8
Chapter Eight The Chase Begins That did it. Robert pushed Kristen back and crouched to face Cam, snarling. The others rushed back. Peter crouched down, trying to keep Robert back. Kellan, Nikki, Ashley and Jackson crouched down to stop Cam from springing. Elizabeth got in front of Kristen protecting her. “A human?” asked Edi, as he and Rachelle rushed back. Rachelle crouched down as if to help Cam. Edi didn’t crouch far down as Cam and Rachelle. Looking around and spotted Kristen. Kristen was terrified. Both Robert and Cam didn’t relax. Cam was staring at Robert and then over him at Kristen. “The girl is with us. I think it best if you leave” said Peter. Rachelle was staring at Kristen as well. No one relaxed their position. Kristen was getting very frightened now. “I can see the game is over. We’ll go now” said Edi and started to back away with his hands up. Robert and Cam still didn’t relax. “Cam” said Edi, looking at him and still backing away. Cam stood up, looked at Kristen and started to turn away. Rachelle stood up with a hiss. Cam took another look at Kristen as he put his arm around Rachelle’s shoulders. Edi turned around and the three of them walked away, disappearing into the woods. Once they had gone, Peter, Kellan, Nikki, Robert, Ashley and Jackson stood up. Robert looked like something was very wrong. “Get Kristen out of here. Go” said Peter and turned Robert around. Elizabeth went to stand next to Peter. Kristen looked into Robert’s eyes frightened. Robert took Kristen by the arm and they hurried towards the jeep. Once at the jeep, Robert opened the passenger door, got Kristen inside and tried to put her belt on. Kristen grabbed it and did it herself. “Ok, I’ve got it! I’ve got it! I’m all right!” cried Kristen. Robert shut the door and hurried to the driver’s door. As he climbed in, Kristen removed his cap and looked at him horrified. Robert started the engine up. “What, now he’s coming after me?” asked Kristen. The jeep sped into the woods towards the town. As they raced along either of them spoke for a while. “Listen to me. Cam is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He’s never gonna stop” said Robert in a loud voice. “What should we do?” asked Kristen. “We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces” replied Robert. Kristen suddenly realized that she didn’t know where they were going. “Where we going?” she asked getting frightened. “Away from Forks. We’ll get a ferry to Vancouver” replied Robert. “I have to go home. Now. You have to take me home” said Kristen. “You can’t go home. He’s gonna trace your scent there. It’s the first place he’s gonna look” said Robert. Kristen suddenly remembered Billy. “But my dad is there. We...” said Kristen. “It doesn’t matter!” said Robert. Kristen couldn’t believe he just said that. “Yes, it does! He could get killed because of us!” she said, getting angry. “Just let me get you out of here first, all right?” asked Robert. “It’s my dad! We have to go back! We’ll figure a way to lead Cam away somehow. I don’t know. But we have to do something” replied Kristen. Robert thought about it. Somewhere behind them, Cam was following at a run. Billy was lying with his eyes closed on the sofa. Kristen came through the front door angry. Billy opened his eyes and looked up. “Robert, I said leave me alone” shouted Kristen. “Kristen, don’t do this, please” begged Robert. “It’s over! Get out!” shouted Kristen slamming the door and rushing upstairs. Billy jumped off the sofa and followed her. “Hey, hey, hey, hey. Kristen? What’s going on?” he asked. “I just gotta get out of here. I’m leaving now” replied Kristen, slamming her bedroom door shut. Robert was already there. He had a bag out for her piling clothes in. “Hey” whispered Kristen, coming to the bed and throwing her coat in. There was a knock on the door. “Kristen?” called Billy. “What am I gonna say to him? I can’t hurt him” said Kristen. “Kristen, what’s going on?” called Billy. “You just have to” said Robert. She looked at him. “I’ll be down at the truck” said Robert. Kristen nodded and Robert disappeared. She picked up a small bag, opened the door and walked passed him into the bathroom. “Did he hurt you?” asked Billy. Kristen went to the bathroom cupboard and started to put her things into the bag. “No” she replied. “Break up with you or something?” asked Billy. She closed the cupboard and walked back to her room. “No, I broke up with him” she said and shut the door in Billy’s face. “I thought you liked him” said Billy. Kristen opened the door again and went back to the bathroom. “Yeah, that’s why I have to leave. I don’t want this. I have to go home” she said. Billy was confused. “Home? Your... Your mum’s not even in Phoenix” he said. “She’ll come home. I’ll call her from the road” said Kristen. She went to her room, picked up her bags and went downstairs. Billy followed her. “You’re not gonna drive home right now. You can sleep on it. If you still feel like going in the morning, I’ll take you to the airport” he said. “No. I want to drive. It’ll give me more time to think. I mean, if I get really tried, I’ll pull into a motel. I promise” said Kristen going into the kitchen. “Look, Kristen, I know I’m not that much fun to be around, but I can change that. We can do more stuff together” said Billy. Kristen looked at him and knew she have to hurt him. “Like what? Like watch baseball on the flat-screen? Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler? Dad, that’s you. That’s not me” she said. She walked past him to the front door and Billy followed. “Kristen, come on, I just... I just got you back” said Billy. Kristen froze, knowing she had to hurt him more. “Yeah, and, you know, if I don’t get out now, then I’m gonna be stuck here like Mom” she said. That did it. Billy froze. Kristen opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind her. At the truck, Kristen threw her suitcase into the back and got in. The truck started up and backed out. Cam had been watching and listening from behind a tree. The truck drove away and Kristen was holding back tears. Suddenly, there was a bang on her door, she jumped and looked over. It was only Robert. “Your father’s gonna forgive you” he said. Quickly Kristen turned back to the road. “Why don’t you let me drive?” asked Robert, opening the door. Kristen moved over, keeping her hands on the wheel until Robert was in. “He won’t. You should’ve seen his face. I told him the same thing that my mom told him when she was leaving him” she said, the tears were coming. “It’s the only way he’d let you go” said Robert. Kristen shook her head and closed her eyes for a minute. “Just don’t worry about him now. He’s safe. Cam’s following us” said Robert. Kristen looked at him. A loud bang made Kristen jump and look behind them, gasping. “Oh, God” said Kristen looking at him. “It’s just Kellan” said Robert. Kristen looked back just in time to see Kellan jumping into the back. “Ashley is in the car behind us” said Robert. Kristen looked back to see Kellan’s jeep was right behind them. Category:Blog posts